United Glyan Coalition
=Story= United Glyan Coalition - a division of Glyaxia Command. The first appearances of the Glyan coalition were referred to as the United Glyan Forces. By the time the Zorennor Rift was entered by the Zorennor Exploration Division & companion Zorennor units, the name had been changed to the United Glyan Coalition. After the events of The Council of Travelershttp://www.onelldesign.com/comics/council/, the Coalition disappeared altogether. Coalition regular Operator Cane went on to join The Council Of Travelers' Reydurran Operations Unit after the collapse. The insignia of the UGC has been incorporated by Glyaxia Command units since the disbandment. =Hierarchy= United Glyan Forces Classified Division Members Archive-classified.jpg|Classified Sarvos Archive-glyan-black.jpg|Glyan Classified Division Archive-classifiedpheyden.jpg|Classified Scar Pheyden Archive-pheyden-classified.jpg|Classified Pheyden Archive-sarvos-classified2.jpg|Classified Sarvos Mk. II Archive-gobon-classified.jpg|Classified Gobon Archive-pheyden-hades.jpg|Hades Archive-exellis-classified.jpg|Classified Exellis Pheyden-Classified-MK-II-Traveler-Klace.png|Classified Pheyden Mk. II Traveler Klace archive-pheyden-classified3.jpg|Classified Pheyden Mk. III Traveler Klace archive-govurom-classified.jpg|Classified Govurom Archive-therig-classified4up.jpg|The Rig Classified Division Esedeth Desert Assault Team Members Archive-glyan-desert.jpg|Glyan Esedeth Desert Assault Team Esedeth Hostile Environment Team Members Archive-glyan-hostile.jpg|Glyan Esedeth Hostile Environment Team Experimental Mechanics Division Command Archive-pheyden-EMD.jpg|Experimental Mechanics Division Commander Rynevo Archive-glyan-cane.jpg|Experimental Mechanics Division Operator Cane Experimental Mechanics Division Members Archive-glyan-EMD.jpg|Glyan Experimental Mechanics Division Technician Archive-therig-EMD.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Experimental Mechanics Division Archive-runner-EMD.jpg|Rig Runner Experimental Mechanics Division Glyaxia Command Elite Members Archive-glyan-glyaxiaY.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Command Elite GlyaxiaCommandNeoSincroids.png|Neo Sincroids Glyaxia Outer Battalion Members Archive-glyan-glyaxiaB.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Outer Battalion GlyaxiaCommandNeoSincroids.png|Neo Sincroids Relgost Marine Division Members Archive-glyan-marine.jpg|Glyan Relgost Marine Division RelgostDivision-NeoSincroids.png|Neo Sincroids Relgost Wing Division Members Archive-glyan-marine.jpg|Glyan Relgost Marine Division RelgostDivision-NeoSincroids.png|Neo Sincroids RigWingSneak.png|Heavy Armored Rig Relgost Wing Division Rig Crew White Skull Command Archive-exellis-venjorun.jpg|Venjorun Exellis Rig Crew White Skull Members Archive-glyan-whiteskull2.jpg|Glyan Rig Crew White Skull Secticore Tracker Unit Members Archive-glyan-hunter.jpg|Glyan Traedian Deep Hunter Division Traedian-ALT.jpg|Neo Sincroids Spectre Division Members Buildman-spectre.jpg|Spectre Buildman Archive-govurom-spectre.jpg|Spectre Govurom archive-pheyden-gitd.jpg|Spectre Pheyden SpectreDivisionRig.jpg|The Rig Spectre Division Archive-glyan-gitd.jpg|Glyan Spectre Division archive-pheyden-gitd2.jpg|Spectre Pheyden Mk. II Stealth Division Members Buildman-stealth.jpg|Stealth Buildman Archive-gobon-stealth.jpg|Stealth Gobon Archive-pheyden-stealth.jpg|Stealth Pheyden Archive-sarvos-stealth.jpg|Stealth Sarvos Armodoc-stealth.jpg|Stealth Armodoc Archive-armodoc-stealth2.jpg|Stealth Armodoc Mk. II archive-therig-stealth4up.jpg|The Rig Stealth Division Archive-glyan-clear.jpg|Glyan Stealth Division Strike Team White Skull Command Archive-sarvos-strike.jpg|Strike Team White Skull Sarvos StrikeTeamWhiteSkull-GANG.png|Axis Armored Scar Pheyden Strike Team White Skull Members Archive-glyan-whiteskull1.jpg|Glyan Strike Team White Skull Traedian Deep Hunter Division Members Archive-glyan-hunter.jpg|Glyan Traedian Deep Hunter Division Traedian-ALT.jpg|Neo Sincroids White Skull Wing Division Members BigRig-ALT.jpg|Big Rig White Skull Wing Division WhiteSkullRig-RedLeague.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig White Skull Wing Division WhiteSkullRig-BlueLeague.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig White Skull Wing Division Blue United Glyan Coalition Hades Force Command archive-pheyden-hades2.jpg|Hades Pheyden Mk. II Hades Force Hades Force Members archive-glyan-hades2.jpg|Glyan Hades Force archive-DSG-hades.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Hades Force archive-buildman-hades.jpg|Hades Force Buildman Jorvannic archive-buildman-hades2.jpg|Hades Force Axis Armored Buildman Jorvannic archive-phaseon-hades.jpg|Phaseon Hades Force archive-gobon-hades.jpg|Gobon Cerberus Hades Force Hades-Force-Cerberus-WEB-ALT-3.png|Hades Force Cerberus (Contained Build) archive-crayboth-hades.jpg|Hades Force Crayboth Armodoc-Vardiroth.png|Armodoc Vardiroth Hades Force Stealth Dimension Division Command Exellis-Smoke.png|Smoke Exellis Pheyden-Neo-Voss.png|Neo Voss Pheyden Nonillian-Pheyden-FULL.png|Nonillia Pheyden Voss-Smoke-Sarvos-WEB-ALT.png|Neo Voss and Smoke Sarvos Smoke-Hi-Phaseon-CLOSE-ALT.png|Smoke Hi-Phaseon Voss-Master-Phaseon-WEB-CLOSE.png|Neo Voss Hi-Phaseon Master Phaseon Stealth Dimension Division Members Glyan-Neo-Voss.png|Glyan Neo Voss Smoke-Glyan-BASE.png|Glyan Smoke Buildman-Neo-Voss.png|Buildman Neo Voss Archive-buildman-smoke.jpg|Buildman Smoke Archive-phaseon-voss.jpg|Phaseon Neo Voss Archive-phaseon-smoke.jpg|Phaseon Smoke Archive-crayboth-voss.jpg|Crayboth Neo Voss Archive-crayboth-smoke.jpg|Crayboth Smoke Nonillia-Crayboth-ALT.jpg|Nonillia Crayboth Archive-therig-SDD.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Stealth Dimension Division Archive-runner-SDD.jpg|Rig Runner Stealth Dimension Division Archive-armodoc-SDD.jpg|Armodoc Stealth Dimension Division Mk. III SDD-Crawler.png|Stealth Dimension Division (Wedge) Crawler SDD-Saucer-2.png|Stealth Dimension Division Saucer SDD-Saucer-Block-Drones-Deployed-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Block Drones SDD-Heavy-Combat-Armor-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Combat Armor Mk. I SDD-Heavy-Combat-Armor-Version-2-Head.png|Stealth Dimension Division Combat Armor Mk. II SDD-Variable-Suit-2.png|Stealth Dimension Division Variable Suit Mk. I SDD-Variable-Suit-3.jpg|Stealth Dimension Division Variable Suit Mk. II SDD-Variable-Suit-4-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Variable Suit Mk. III X-SDD-Variable-Suit-Test-Type-4.png|Stealth Dimension Division Variable Suit Test Type SDD-Heavy-Runner-2-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Heavy Runner SDD-Reversed-Heavy-Runner-2-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Reverse Heavy Runner X-SDD-Edge-Breaker-2-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Edge Breaker Task Force Volkriun UGC Command archive-exellis-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Exellis archive-glyan-TFV.jpg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Captain Ruger Task Force Volkriun UGC Members archive-glyan-TFV.jpg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Mk. II archive-DSG-TFV.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Task Force Volkriun archive-buildman-TFV.jpg|Buildman Task Force Volkriun archive-phaseon-TFV.jpg|Phaseon Task Force Volkriun archive-gobon-TFV1.jpg|Gobon Task Force Volkriun Archive-crayboth-TFV.jpg|Crayboth Task Force Volkriun Archive-therig-TFV.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Task Force Volkriun Archive-runner-TFV.jpg|Rig Runner Task Force Volkriun Archive-armodoc-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Armodoc Volkriun Commando Command archive-sarvos-TFV.jpg|Volkriun Commando Commander Evireyor Volkriun Commando Members archive-glyan-TFV2.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Commando archive-DSG-TFV2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Volkriun Commando archive-buildman-TFV2.jpg|Buildman Volkriun Commando archive-phaseon-TFV2.jpg|Phaseon Volkriun Commando archive-gobon-TFV3.jpg|Gobon Volkriun Commando Zorennor Exploration Division archive-sarvos-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Commander Sullkren archive-sarvos-sullkren2.png|Commander Sullkren Mk. II archive-glyan-ZED.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division archive-glyanDS-ZED.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division archive-buildman-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Buildman archive-gobon-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Gobon archive-armodoc-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Armodoc archive-crayboth-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Crayboth Senyrith Archive-therig-ZED.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Zorennor Exploration Division Archive-runner-ZED.jpg|Rig Runner Zorennor Exploration Division Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-exellis-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Commander Exellis archive-glyan-ZRU.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-glyanDS-ZRU.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-buildman-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Buildman archive-phaseon-ZRU.jpg|Phaseon Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-gobon-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Gobon archive-darktrav-sorvellius.png|Dark Traveler Sorvellius Zorennor Security Force archive-glyan-cane2.jpg|Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane archive-glyanDS-cane.jpg|Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane Deep Space Glyan =References= Category:United Glyan Coalition Category:Glyaxia Command